The devil with the Pokemon Battle
by DJenero
Summary: Yep! you heard that right! A pokemon battle between the Gremory team! A 5 on 5 match up. who will win?


**What's up guys! This idea suddenly came to me after reading volume 8 of the DxD Light Novel. So I've decided to incorporate elements from a certain classic Gameboy Advanced videogame to the High school Dxd universe. Enjoy. (4th wall will be broken)**

" **Talking"**

' **Thinking'**

 **[Ddraig]**

(Enter Pokemon Emerald theme)

In Issei's room, we find the church trio competing each other on a pokemon battle. Through their Nitendo DX's of course. Along came a certain brunette with his crimson-haired darling.

Issei: "Hey guys, how's the battle going?"

Xenovia: "Almost there. Irina has been spamming her super potions on her Espeon."

Irina: "As if! You've been hitting me with a Bubble beam!"

Rias: "Eh Ise, what are they talking about?"

Issei: "Oh. They're having a Pokemon battle among each other."

Rias: "Pokemon? As in Pikachu ?"

Asia: "Hai! Unfortunately I've used up all mine, so I'm healing them with my Twilight healing."

Both Issei and Rias sweat dropped.

Issei: "Erm….Asia, it's a video game. Your sacred gear could not heal them."

Asia: "EEeeehhhh!? What do I do!? My Pokemon will die if I don't heal them!"

Asia couldn't stop flailing about and started to cry in panic.

Issei: "Calm down Asia. They're not going to die. You can always bring them to the Pokemon center. Where are you now?"

Asia: "In the Pastoria marsh."

Issei: "Ah! Then you can take them to the Pokemon center at Pastoria city."

Rias: "I didn't know it could be so interesting."

Issei: "Well of course. Hey, I have an idea!"

Rias & Asia: "Hmm?"

Issei: "Hey DJenero! Come here for a sec will ya?"

A portal appears in the room, revealing a gate to the real world.

Rias: "Not him again."

Asia: "Who again Rias Onee-sama?"

From the portal, out jumped the author of the story.

Me: "What's up guys! So, you called me Ise?"

Issei: "Yep. I was wondering if you could let us have a Pokemon battle among the Gremory team."

Rias: "Wait, Ise.!"

Me: "I know what you mean. Tell you what, gather everyone and meet me at the basement."

Asia: "Then what about Otou-san and Okaa-san?"

Me: "I've sent them on a holiday trip."

Issei: "Great! Ok everyone, let's get going."

Xenovia & Irina: "But we're not done yet!"

10 minutes later, everyone gathered in the basement where they usually spar and do their weekly training. The Author then brought out a whiteboard and listed all the Pokemon types till the 4th generation. (Sinnoh)

Me: "Right. As you can see here, there are a total of 17 different types of Pokemon. Namely: Normal, fire, water, grass, rock, ground, ice, flying, electric, bug, ghost, poison, dark, fighting, steel, psychic, and dragon. Each is either effective or resistant against each other depending on the type itself. So to make things interesting, I'll now give each one of you a Pokemon type."

As the author finished writing down the type effectiveness, he then casted a spell which allow everyone to receive a type.

Me: "So here they are:

1) Issei:- dark & dragon

2) Rias:- dark & psychic

3) Asia:- dark & normal

4) Akeno:- dark & electric

5) Kiba:- dark & steel

6) Koneko:- dark & fighting

7) Gasper:- dark & ghost

8) Xenovia:- dark & fighting

9) Rosswiese:- dark

10) Irina:- electric & steel

Any questions?"

Issei: "Cool! I'm a dragon type!"

Rosswiese: "What? How am I only a dark type? I have magic as well you know?"

Me: "Fine. Rossewiese:- dark & Psychic. Now, you can use any move from Gen 1 till Gen 4. Let this be a 5 on 5 battle , no potions, heals or berries are allowed. Both teams are allowed to substituted team members during the match. Issei and Rias, pick your team mates."

Issei & Rias: " Ja ken!" (Japanese Scissors, paper, stone)

Me: "Paper covers rock. Rias, you pick 1st."

Rias: "Akeno."

Akeno: "Hai." (Walks to Rias's side)

Issei: "Koneko-chan."

Rias: "Asia."

Issei: "Kiba."

Rias: "Gasper."

Issei: "Xenovia."

Rias: "Rosswiese."

Issei: "Irina."

Me: "So the 2 teams are as follows:

 **Team 1: Issei, Koneko, Kiba, Xenovia and Irina.**

 **Team 2: Rias, Akeno, Asia, Gasper and Rosswiese.**

Teams, take your positions. Battle begin!"

Issei: "Koneko-chan, I choose you!"

Koneko: (Punches Issei's shoulder) "Not funny."

Issei: "Ow…"

Rias: "Go, Gasper!"

Gasper: "Haiiii!"

Both 1st year's entered the battlefield and prepare for combat.

Issei: "Koneko-chan, use agility."

Koneko dashed towards Gasper at full speed.

Kiba: "Wow! Since when Koneko-chan move that fast?"

Xenovia: "Agility sharply raises the users speed."

Rias: "Ok then. Freeze her!"

But as Gasper activated his sacred gear, nothing happened.

Gasper: "I can't!"

Rias: "Huh? DJenero! Explain!"

Me: "This is a pokemon battle. Thus all holy/ demonic/ sacred gear powers all negated."

Rias: "You could have told us sooner!"

Issei: "Ok. Use Iron tail!"

Koneko's cat tail turned metallic and shiny. She then smacked her tail at Gasper's face. A critical hit!

Rias: "Tch! What can a ghost type do?"

Asia: "Gasper-kun, use shadow punch!"

Gasper fired a shadowy fist at Koneko. It's not very effective.

Rias: "Good try Asia. I'll leave this to you."

Issei: "So, that's how we're doing it. Alright Koneko-chan. Use Ice punch!"

Koneko's fist glowed white and hit Gapser. Gasper is frozen solid.

Rias: "Gasper!"

Asia: "Nnghghh…! Gasper-kun get out of there!"

Gasper is still frozen.

Issei: "Use dark pulse."

Koneko fires a beam of dark energy. It's super effective! Gasper fainted.

Me: "Gasper is unable to battle, Koneko is the winner!"

Rias: "Gasper!" (Run to him)

Asia: "Rias one-sama. Please get Gasper-kun back!"

Issei: "Well done Koneko-chan."

Koneko: "Sorry Gya-kun."

Issei: "So who's next Asia?"

Asia: "Hmm.. Go Rias one-sama!"

Rias: "W-what?! Me?!"

Asia: "It's alright, Just leave it to me."

Rias: "O-ok." (Steps into the field)

Me: "Asia gets the 1st move. Battle begin!"

Asia: "Onee-sama, use dark pulse!"

Rias: "Erm…Hah!"

Rias fired a beam of dark energy. It's not very effective.

Rias: "What?!"

Issei: "Koneko-chan, use mach punch!"

Koneko: "Sorry Buchou."

Koneko dashes towards Rias and lands a quick punch to the chest.

Asia: "Onee-sama, use Aerial Ace!"

Rias: "How do I do thaaaat!" (Suddenly dragged towards Koneko)

Rias suddenly moved on its own and hit Koneko with her fingers. It's super effective!

Koneko: "Ow!"

Rias: "Huh? It worked!"

Issei: "Ngh! Use Double team!"

Koneko made copies of herself. Her evasiveness rose.

Asia: "Onee-sama, use Aerial Ace again!"

Rias: "But which oonnne!" (Dragged again)

Rias hit Koneko again. Right on target. It's super effective! Koneko fainted.

Me: "Koneko is unable to battle. Rias is the winner!"

Issei: "But how?"

Xenovia smacked Issei from behind.

Xenovia: "You didn't know?! Aerial Ace is a move that never misses!"

Issei: "Oh yea, I forgot." (Brings back Koneko)

Issei: "You did great Koneko-chan."

Rias: "So what now Ise? We each have 4 members left."

Issei: "Kiba, I choose you!"

Asia: "Onee-sama, return! Now, go Rossweise-san!"

Rosswiese: "Ok! Now what?"

Issei: "Kiba, use slash!"

Kiba created a sword and slashed Rosswiese.

Asia: "Flame thrower."

Rosswiese fired a stream of flames. It's super effective!

Issei: "Agility!"

Kiba's speed sharply rose.

Asia: "Use earthquake!"

Rosswiese summoned a Valkyrie Hammer and pounded the ground. It's super effective! Kiba fainted.

Me: "Kiba is unable to battle. Rosswiese is the winner!"

Issei: "Kiba, you alright?"

Kiba: "I'm ok Ise-kun. That was fun."

Rias: "So who next Ise?"

Issei: "Go Irina!"

Asia: "Ok, Rosswiese-san. Use earthquake!"

Issei: "Jump and use thunder!"

Irina dodged the attack and discharged a massive amount of electricity.

Rosswiese: "GUH!"

Issei: "Now use solar beam!"

Irina began collecting sunlight.

Asia: "Use flash cannon!"

Rosswiese fired a beam of light. It's not very effective.

Issei: "Now, fire!"

Irina fired a beam of intense sunlight. Rosswiese fainted.

Me: "Rosswiese is unable to battle. Irina is the winner!"

Irian: "Yes!"

Rias carried her rook back to their station.

Asia: "Now Akeno-san! I choose you!"

Akeno: "Hai Asia-chan."

Issei: "Irina, use thunder!"

A massive lightning bolt hit Akeno. But she didn't take any damage.

Issei: "Huh? What happen?"

Me: "Akeno has the ability Motor drive. Which not only makes her immoune to electric attacks but also sharply increases her speed."

Akeno: "Ufufu! Thanks Irina-chan. But this ends now."

Asia: "Akeno-san, use Hypnosis."

Irina fell for the hypnosis. Irina fell asleep.

Issei: "Grr…Wake up Irina!"

Asia: "Use earthquake."

Akeno summoned an earthquake. It's supper effective! Irina fainted.

Me: "Irina is unable to battle. Akeno wins!"

Akeno: "Ufufu! Better luck next time Ise-kun."

Issei: "Go Xenovia!"

Asia: "Akeno-san, use hypnosis!"

Xenovia fell for hypnosis, but remains awake.

Akeno: "Huh? Sleep already!"

Xenovia: "That's because my ability is Vital Spirit. I can't fall asleep."

Issei: "Now Xenovia, use agility!"

Xenovia's speed sharply rose.

Issei: "Then use focus punch!"

Xenovia hit Akeno in the face. A critical hit! And it's super effective!

Akeno: "GAh!"

Asia: "Use aerial ace!"

Akeno hit Xenovia in the gut. It's super effective!

Issei: "Xenovia use slash."

Xenovia summoned her Durandal. Her attack missed.

Asia: "Akeno-san, use aerial ace again!"

Akeno hit Xenovia in the gut again. It's super effective! Xenovia fainted.

Me: "Xenovia is unable to battle. Akeno is the winner!"

Rias: "Nicely done Akeno! Give up yet Ise?"

Issei: "Fine! My turn!"

Xenovia: "Ise, use dragon dance!"

Issei's speed and Special Attack rose.

Asia: "Use ice beam."

Xenovia: "Quick! Use flamethrower!"

Both streams of Ice and Fire collided. They're evenly matched.

Xenovia: Use dig!"

Issei dug a hole.

Akeno: "Huh? Where did he?"

Issei sprung out from behind and fondled her oppai. It's super effective!

[Really?]

Asia: "Akeno-san, use Ice beam again!"

Akeno fired a beam of ice.

Xenovia: "Fly above and use earthquake!"

Ice beam missed. Issei hit the ground with full force. It's super effective! Akeno fainted.

Me: "Akeno is unable to battle. Issei is the winner!"

Asia: "Rias one-sama, I'm counting on you."

Rias: "No worries Asia, let me deal with him."

Xenovia: "Ise, use Draco meteor!"

Issei launches a ball of draconic energy in the sky. It then burst into meteors, heavily damaging Rias.

Asia: "Use Mach punch!"

Rias dashed towards Issei and gave him a fist to the jaw. A critical hit! It's super effective!

Xenovia: "Use Fury cutter!"

Issei formed claws on his fingers and slashed Rias relentlessly. It's super effective! Rias fainted.

Me: "Rias is unable to battle. Issei is the winner."

Issei: "Well Asia, I guess it's just you and me."

Asia: "So be it."

Irina: "Ise-kun, use dragon dance!"

Issei's speed and Special attack rose.

Akeno: (Whisper) "Psst….. Rias, try these moves."

Rias: "Asia. Use lock on."

Asia identified her target.

Irina: "Ise-kun, use slash!"

Issei slashed Asia with his claws.

Rias: "Now Asia. Let's end this. USE SHEER COLD!"

Asia unleashed a howling blizzard. It's a 1 hit K.O.! Issei fainted!

Me: "Ise is unable to battle. The winner is Asia. Which means the victory goes to team 2!"

Rias: "YA TAAA! We did it!"

Asia: "Thanks to all of you!"

Akeno: "Ara ara ufufufu! We should do this more often."

Issei: "Congratulations Asia, and Rias. That was a great match."

Me: "Fantastic! All of you were fantastic! This will make a great story. Ok I gotta go, bye!" (Poof!)

Rias: "Ufufu! That's one weird author."

Issei: "But yes, he's right. Everyone had fun didn't we?"

Rosswiese: "Ya, I had fun."

Church trio: "Much better than the game."

Rias: "I'm glad you all had fun.

 **And there you have it! A Pokemon battle between Devils and Irina. I know some of you might be asking, why so many dark types? Well, devils are dark type aren't they? Oh well, hope you guys enjoyed it and I'll see you next time! GAN PAI!**


End file.
